


The Alleyway

by Albertdoesnteatglass



Series: Newsies Oneshots [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Hah this has 420 words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albertdoesnteatglass/pseuds/Albertdoesnteatglass
Summary: The alleyway that used to provide comfort, the places he knew and could navigate, seemed so cold. He knew right away something was wrong.





	The Alleyway

The alleyway that used to provide comfort, the places he knew and could navigate, seemed so cold. Albert knew right away something was wrong. He snooped around until he saw a haunting sight. Oscar and Morris were shouting something at a small cowering figure, pushing it around. The figure lunged at Morris, reaching for something in his hand. He soon realized the glimmering object was a knife.

"Hey!!" He called out, but it had been too late. Morris plunged the knife into the figure, dropping it and bolting, dragging Oscar out with him. Albert ran towards the figure in horror, soon realizing that the shaking figure was his boyfriend, Elmer. "El!?!" He slid onto his knees and pulled his shaking partner into his lap. His face was bloodied and his entire body was littered with bruises. Once he was laid in Albert's lap, he tore his vest off, revealing a wound. Albert bit his lip and pressed the vest to the wound, "Can you hear me El?" Elmer nodded and groaned, Albert readjusting him. "You're gonna be ok, I promise. We just gotta wait a minute." Elmer grabbed his hand squeezing it lightly, eyes wide with fear. "I'm scared, Albie." Albert shook his head "It's ok, Ellie. I promise you're gonna be fine-" Elmer cut him off "What if I'm not!"  
"You're gonna be fine El!" Albert yelled, and then began to notice the tears that'd been streaming down both their faces. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He ran a hand through Elmer's hair. "Please try to stay awake, please, do it for me please..." Elmer shook his head and mumbled "'m sorry.."Albert's eyes widened  
"Nonono, please El, you can't leave..." 

"El?? El? Elmer?! ELMER??" Albert let out a yell as he felt Elmer's hand go limp, and eventually felt it go cold. He cried as he planted a light kiss to his forehead, and ran a hand through Elmer's hair, and let his fingers graze the bruises and cuts on the once lively face. His best friend, his boyfriend, his literal sunshine, kicked and tossed to the side and left in the cold and filth to die. He didn't understand how someone could be so cruel, finding amusement in destroying someone who saw the good in everyone, someone who probably would've forgiven the brothers. Albert was suddenly filled with hatred. The brothers, they were the ones who did this. He wanted to get back at them, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. So he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> If I made a grammar/spelling error please let me know!
> 
> Every comment/kudos brings me a little further out of the void
> 
> My Tumblr: Albertdoesnteatglass


End file.
